Super Smash Bros Yaoi!
by Porky2605
Summary: No me pagan por inventar títulos, ¿de acuerdo? Ness x lucas, toon link x popo, creo que samus x Snake y alguna cosa más que se me vaya ocurriendo.
1. Prólogo

(Ness x Lucas)  
(Pit x Samus)  
(Toon Link x Popo)

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Ness. Ness es mío. Nah, le pertenecen todos a Nintendo, si me perteneciesen a mí haría una versión porno de Kid Ic... Digo... Guau.

* * *

-Eh, Popo. ¡Respóndeme!  
El esquimal se dio la vuelta y miró a Toon Link.  
-Claro, dime. - Dijo con voz dulce.  
-¿Por qué llevas capucha cuando estamos en un lugar cerrado? ¿Eh? ¿No sabes que trae mala suerte?  
-E-eh... Bueno, yo... - Suspiró sin saber que decir.  
-Es igual, tampoco me importan mucho tus manias. - Se rió poniendo una mano en su nuca.  
-Pero bueno, ¿y por que me preguntas?  
-¡Absolutamente por nada! ¡No es como si te estuviera preguntando cosas absurdas para hablar contigo, no, en ningún momento! ¿Como se te ocurre eso?  
-... T-toon link... Dejalo, ¿vale? - Susurró sonriente, mirando al rubio enternecido. Le parecía graciosa la manera en la que se expresaba.  
Y a Toon Link también se lo parecia la manera en la que Popo le trataba.  
-Como sea. ¿Te vienes a jugar al beisbol Smash? ¡Ayer llegué a los 600 metros! Jé...  
-Claro, TL.  
-Pero, ¿a ti quién te ha dicho que puedes llamarme TL?  
-Eh...  
-¡Soy Toon Link!  
-De acuerdo... - Se rió una vez mas - Vamos, Toony.  
-¿¡Cómo que Toony?!

En fin, estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo, pero al final se calmaron y fueron a jugar al béisbol.

-Muy bien, vas a flipar con mi lanzamiento. ¡Puedes adorarme si quieres!  
-Claro... Pero primero lanza.  
El rubio le empezó a dar golpes al saco y despues lo golpeó con el bate.  
-¿Has visto eso, eh? Mira que lejos. ¡Nunca podrás llegar a igualarme!  
-Dejame probarlo a mi. - Popo recogió el saco y lo subió a la plataforma.  
-Jé, pobre iluso...  
Y Toon Link estaba más o menos en lo cierto, ya que el esquimal no pudo lanzar el saco mas de 50 metros de distancia.  
-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Soy el mejor, el más fuerte!  
Y en ese momento apareció un cerdito y Toon Link salió corriendo antes de que Popo pudiera replicarle.

Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con sus manos. En ese momento llegó Lucas.  
-H...Hola, Popo. - El rubio lo miró fijamente y se sentó a su lado.  
-Hola, Luke. - Se acercó a él, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien, ¿y tú? - En realidad no se encontraba bien. Pero no quería preocupar a nadie, y menos, que alguien se sintiera mal por él. Por una tonteria.  
El esquimal contestó encogiendose de hombros.  
-He estado con Toon Link. Sigue tan humilde como siempre. - Ironia. - Es algo que, simplemente, me encanta de él.  
-Yo no he visto a Ness desde ayer. - Lucas agachó la mirada y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. - ¿Sabes qué me han dicho? Que tiene novia. Una tal Paula. - Los ojos del chico se humedecieron al instante.  
-Ah... Seguro que solo son rumores.  
-No me atrevo a preguntarselo... Podria sospechar algo.  
-¡Estoy seguro de que te lo han dicho para hacerte daño! Yo creo que a Ness le gustas, se le nota mucho. No les hagas caso...  
-Aunque fuera mentira, yo soy un chico, es imposible que le guste. Él no es...  
Y abrazó a su amigo, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

* * *

Pues este es el prólogo. Ness tiene novia, a Lucas le gusta Ness, y Toon Link y Popo tienen una tensión sexual no resuelta, omg.  
Va, solo es el prólogo, empezará todo en el siguiente capitulo. Pues, si quereis que continue y suba la primera parte, decidlo y punto.  
Por cierto, mis capitulos suelen ser largos, a pesar de lo que parezca en esta caca de prólogo.  
Atte: Porky2605


	2. Capitulo 1

Era un precioso dia en Onett. Sonaba esa musiquita que a todos nos encanta, característica del videojuego.

(N.A/ que alguien se atreva a criticar la banda sonora de Earthbound en mi presencia y... Y... Y le vuelo la cabeza a un Pikmin. Ojo conmigo.)

Ness estaba en el toldo superior de la panaderia, jugando con su bate de beisbol. De un momento a otro, se cayeron los toldos y ness fue directo hacia el suelo.

-Auh... Siempre lo mismo...

Y paso un coche a su lado y le dio.

-¡Increible! - Pero Ness no se enfadaba con facilidad, así que se calmó y se sentó en uno de los tejados.

Se quedó mirando las nubes un rato, escuchando la musica que había en el ambiente y jugando con su bate. Al fin y al cabo, era tan solo un niño. Un niño con poderes psíquicos que salvó a un universo entero derrotando a Giygas, pero era un niño normal.

Se echó y apoyó sus manos en su nuca, dando un largo suspiro. Y cerró los ojos, hasta quedarse completamente dormido.  
-¡Hola, Ness!  
El niño se despertó gruñendo.  
-¿Quién...? Ah, eres tú.  
Popo se sentó a su lado, sonriente.  
-¿Cómo estas, Ness?  
-Aburrido. Llevo días sin luchar con nadie, ni sin estar con King, ni...  
-Ni ver a Lucas, ¿sí?  
-Pues sí, llevo dos dias sin verlo. - Se puso ambas manos en la nuca, riendo. -Esta tarde podríamos echar un brawl los cuatro.  
-Los... ¿Cuatro?  
-Sí, Lucas, TL, tu y yo. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Que Lucas y Toon Link van a morder el polvo. - Y los dos amigos rieron y se abrazaron. - Ah, antes de irme, tenía que preguntarte algo. ¿Eres ga...? Digo, ¿Tienes novia?

Ness suspiró.

-Pues veras...

* * *

-¡POOOOOPOOOOO! ¿Donde se ha metido ese esquimal? ¡Llevo media hora buscándolo!

-Esta hablando con Ness. - Lucas se encogio de hombros, pensando en lo que podria decirle. ¿Y si se le escapa a Popo que le gusta?

-Esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Cualquier dia se fugan juntos, cosa que no me importaria para nada. Yo nunca me fugaria con Popo, urg. Ni aunque solo quedásemos él, yo y un ser horrible en toda la galaxia. Ni siquiera si se me quedase mirando con esa carita de inocencia, no, ni aun asi. Ni tampoco si me sonrie con ternura, para nada, ni hablar... Y menos si me...  
-Eh... T-Toon Link...

-¡Nunca!

-Cla...Claro...

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-Llevas sin verlo un cuarto de hora y ya lo estas buscando.

-¡No lo estoy buscando! ¡Yo no necesito a nadie!

-Yo... no... he dicho que... lo necesites. - Lucas sonrió divertido.

-Arg, ¡Lucas! ¡Me confundes! Como sea, no necesito a ese chico. ¡Y ahora me voy, pero...!

Y antes de dar un solo paso, aparecieron Ness y Popo.

-¡Hola, chicos! - Dijo Ness, colocandose su gorra. - Popo y yo hablábamos de hacer un entrenamiento los cuatro.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¡JA! Lucas y yo os haremos llorar como nenazas. - Toon Link apoyó sus manos en su cintura, sonriendo.

-¡Una batalla por equipos! Popo y yo contra vosotros dos. ¿Qué os parece?

Lucas permaneció callado. No podría enfrentarse contra el chico que ama y un amigo que le ha estado apoyando. Y no podría soportar ver como Popo y Ness iban a por él.

-¡Lucas y yo acabaremos con vosotros dos en menos que canta un Jigglypuff!

-Eh, eh... No olvidemos que es un combate amistoso. Para entrenar. - Dijo Popo.

-Vale, Lucas. A entrenar.

-Pero Toon L...

-¡Ni hables, Luke! Le pateare ese redondito trasero al esquimalucho. Y despues me suplicara de rodillas, y yo me reiré de él. ¡Y tu tendras a Ness rindiendose ante tí, no hay más que hablar!

-Eh, espera. - Ness los separo. - Si Lucas no quiere luchar, no pienso obligarlo.

-Vale, pues Popo y yo nos vemos esta tarde. ¡Prepárate!

Y Toon Link se fue a prepararse para su combate contra Popo.

-Genial... Espero que Nana también quiera luchar. - Popo también se fue a prepararse.

Lucas y Ness se quedaron solos.  
-¿Y qué te apetece hacer esta tarde, Luke?

Entonces la timidez invadió el cuerpo del rubio. Ness quería pasar la tarde con él, a solas.

-N...no s..e... - Se encogio de hombros, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Vemos una peli? ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Cada cosa le sonaba a Lucas como una cita. Pero, por supuesto, no lo era.

-La peli suena bien... - Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Vale, después voy a verte! - El moreno le dio un abrazo a su amigo, por no decir su mejor amigo, y se fue a buscar la peli.

* * *

-Estúpido esquimal come-berenjenas... ¿Quien se cree que es? Como si fuese importante solo por dejarme noches sin dormir pensando en él. ¡Jé! Ni que fuese guapo con esa cara redonda y ese flequillito. ¡Agh! ¿Y que me dices de la mania que tiene de desconcentrarme y de hacer que me ponga nervioso cuando aparece? ¿De que va? ¡Le voy a dar su merecido!

Se sentó en el suelo, acariciando su espada.

Porque en el fondo no se atrevía a hacerle daño.

Vale, vale, vale. Se lo que estais pensando. Que no hay snake x samus x pit, porque no me encaja en la historia :( pero ya hare mas fics, don't worry.

Atte: Porky2605.


End file.
